Une note
by Gwenaelle Bleum
Summary: La vie d'Adrien au moment où elle bascule. Je vous laisse découvrir ma version des faits. (Le résumé est très court pour la simple raison que je ne veux pas spoiler.)


**Je tenais à vous dire que ce O.S. met venu étonnement en écoutant Broken Inside. Je me suis dit que c'était intéressant d'écrire sur Adrien et pourtant ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré. Voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il se tenait devant la grande porte d'entrée. Le regard sombre. Il tremblait. Voulait-il rentrer une nouvelle fois dans cette demeure froide ? Il porta sa main sur la poignée. Devait-il croire qu'une quelconque chaleur pourrait l'enivrer lorsqu'il sera à l'intérieur ? Il hésita. Cette endroit qu'il appelait maison n'était qu'un lieu où il pouvait dormir. On lui avait retiré tout l'amour possible. On lui avait ôté toute la gaieté imaginable. Il appuya et entra. Le hall froid le fit frissonner. Il leva les yeux vers le tableau en face de lui. Auparavant, c'était une peinture de sa famille, chaleureuse et pleine de vie. A présent, elle ne représente que la relation que lui et son père entretenait. Il serra la hanse de son sac. Il monta les escaliers et regagna sa chambre. Le seul endroit où il se sentait lui. Et même cette chambre était surdimensionnée pour lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Que faire ? Devait-il continuer ainsi ? Ou devait-il changer les choses ? Il tourna sa tête vers sa table de chevet. Il la fixa un moment avant de se redresser. Il ouvra le tiroir et il sortit une photo. Une photo de lui et sa mère. La seule illustrant une joie aujourd'hui disparut. Un flot d'émotion l'immergea. Où était-elle à ce moment ? Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle partit ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ?

 _Pourquoi… ?_

Il se perdit dans la beauté de sa mère. Ses traits fins. Ses yeux vert clair. Ses cheveux blond. Il lui ressemblait. Beaucoup trop ressemblant. Son père la voyait elle quand il regardait son fils. Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle il le haïssait. Il resserra son emprise sur le cadre. Il se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments. Il posa la photo à côté de lui. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Une voix féminine retentit derrière sa porte. Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber le cadre au sol. Le verre se brisa. Il sursauta. Non. Pas ça. Pas ce souvenir. Le seul souvenir d'elle. Il se crispa. Son regard se tourna vers la porte. Il s'approcha et parla à travers elle. Un soupire retentit puis des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent.

Le blond se précipita vers son lit. Il prit avec précaution les débris de verre. Il ne voulait pas se couper. Il les jeta puis releva la photo et le cadre en bois. Une feuille tomba. Un mémo ? Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains puis prit la note. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il avait l'impression que ça lui déchirait la poitrine. Il commença à le déplier. Une petite clef tomba dans sa main. Il la regarda surpris puis il lut ce qui était écrit.

 _Grenier, boîte à bijoux._

Il regarda la clé hésitant. Etait-ce une note indiquant ce que cette clef ouvrait ? Il avait l'après-midi de libre. Il avait le temps pour chercher. Il se leva et serra fermement l'objet. Un air déterminé sur le visage. Quels secrets refermaient sa mère ? Il ouvrit doucement sa porte et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur. Il sentait son cœur encore plus fort. Il craignait ce qu'il pouvait découvrir. Il avait peur d'apprendre quelque chose de tragique. Il monta les escalier menant au grenier.

Une porte était le dernier obstacle face à la vérité. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était bloquée. Il grimaça. Était-ce tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Non, il n'allait pas abandonner. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il vérifia que personne n'était là pour aller vers la boîte à clés. Il regarda les inscriptions. Garage, Salle de Musique, Cuisine… Grenier ! Il l'attrapa et remonta vers son objectif. Il percuta quelqu'un au premier étage. Une femme de ménage. Ils s'excusèrent, mais il s'éclipsa rapidement. Pas de temps à perdre.

Il se trouva de nouveau devant la porte. Encore. Il entra la clef dans la serrure puis ouvrit la porte. Il prit la précaution de retirer l'objet pour éviter des curieux. Il referma derrière lui pour ne pas être dérangé. Le grenier n'avait pas été ouvert il y a un moment déjà. La poussière s'était accumulée. Il commença à chercher les cartons de sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison, elle n'avait pris que sa valise et quelques vêtements. Son père n'a pu jeter le reste de ses affaires et les a enfermés dans le grenier où personne ne mettait les pieds. Il trouva les cartons et commença à en ouvrir un. Il chercha et sortit une boîte. Il prit la petite clé et essaya de le desceller. Rien ne se passa. Il continua alors de chercher.

Trente minutes s'étaient écoulées et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver la boîte mystère. Il avait fait plusieurs coffrets mais aucun ne correspondaient à cette clef. Un dernier carton restait. Il chercha encore et encore et tomba sur un petit boîtier. Il l'introduit dans l'ouverture et entendit un clic. Son cœur battait fort. Il l'avait enfin trouvé ! Il avait les mains moites, le souffle coupé. Il avait arrêté de respirer lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il découvrit une bague argentée. Une bague masculine. Une note était gravée sur le clapet de la boîte.

 _À mon fils Adrien. Prends en soin.  
Maman_

Une larme dévala sa joue. Il avait un cadeau de sa mère. Il prit la bague délicatement et la mise à son annuaire droit. Une lumière l'aveugla. Il ferma rapidement les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit, il aperçut une petite bête noir s'étirer en baillant. Il ouvrit ses yeux verts et fixa le garçon, un sourire mesquin au coin. L'être s'approcha de lui, le détailla puis décida de parler.

 _Salut ! Je suis Plagg et je suis un kwami. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire mais permets-moi de te transmettre un message de la part de ta maman._

Il le regarda surpris. Était-ce un rêve ? Il se pinça le bras pour en être sûr. La petite bête ricana face à sa réaction tellement banale. Il en avait vu des personnes réagir de la sorte et à chaque fois ça le faisait rire. Un visage tellement étonné, à croire qu'ils étaient fou. Il tournoya autour de lui puis décida de lui dire ce petit message.

 _Ta mère tenait à s'excuser au sujet de ce départ précipité. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus tenir la pression autour d'elle. Elle voulait aussi te dire qu'elle t'aimait de tout son cœur et que si elle avait pu, elle t'aurait arracher des bras de ton père. Cette bague est un objet qu'elle a obtenu auprès d'une personne lorsqu'elle était en voyage en Indes. Saches aussi que si un jour tu la voyais de nouveau, elle cherchera à s'éloigner encore plus. Pour te protéger._

Il sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Que sa mère lui demande de ne pas le chercher… Alors qu'il avait tellement de questions à lui poser. Le kwami s'était assis sur le rebord du carton en face du garçon pendant son monologue. Il le regardait tristement. Cela devait être difficile d'être aussi peu voulu. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il choisissait ce genre de personne. Son nom ne signifiait pas « Peste » pour rien. Il décida qu'il était temps de lui parler de la raison de sa présence. Il n'était pas un pigeon voyageur. Alors il reprit un monologue d'environs une dizaine de minutes.

C'était beaucoup de choses à comprendre et à croire dans une même après-midi. Il accepta tout cela pour une fois et Plagg lui proposa de tester sa transformation. Il se transforma en un Chat Noir porta une combinaison. C'était la première fois qu'il ressemblait à ça. A vrai dire, sa dernière transformation remonte à cinquante ans. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du garçon. Oui. Il se sentait plus fort, plus puissant. Il se dé-transforma puis décida de ranger ce qu'il avait sorti. Il avait reçu un incroyable cadeau de sa mère.

Il quitta la pièce en fermant correctement derrière lui puis alla remettre la clef à sa place. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il se retourna et percuta le torse de quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux et vu son père. Un air sévère était gravé sur son visage. Il remonta ses lunettes et s'apprêtait à gronder son fils mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et s'excusa. Il s'éclipsa et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'y enferma et regarda le kwami.

 _Plagg, transformes-moi !_

Il sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre et quitta les lieux, testant ses nouvelles capacités. Il était heureux. Ce cadeau était le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Et il le chérira. Il l'utilisera à bon escient. Au loin, il aperçut une tâche rouge. Les toits étaient rarement utilisés par les personnes normales. Il détailla la personne de là où il était. Des cheveux bleutés, une allure élégante, une assurance. Elle devait être Ladybug, la nouvelle héroïne de la ville. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Sous ce masque il pouvait être n'importe qui. Alors il décida d'être un peu plus lui-même, sans pression de la part de son père, sans obligations.

Il se présenta en tant que « Chat Noir ». Elle fut très surprise de découvrir une personne comme elle. Elle était même prête à se battre contre lui, croyant que c'était un akumatisé. Ils discutèrent sur ses capacités. Il pouvait de nouveau sourire. Depuis tout ce temps il se sentait enfin lui. Un bruit se fit entendre. Une autre victime apparut. Ils combattirent. Ils gagnèrent. Ils se séparèrent.

Il rentra chez lui, heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il alla sur son ordinateur et pu voir de nouvelles notifications parlant de lui et Ladybug. Il était au paradis. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, tout sourire. Il tourna les yeux vers son lit, ignorant les plaintes agaçantes de Plagg. Il vu de nouveau la photo. Il se leva, la prit dans ses mains et esquissa un sourire tendre.

 _Merci maman..._

Il la remit dans son tiroir, comme pour sceller la photo. Il devait aller de l'avant et cette bague allait lui offrir un nouvel avenir. Il regarda son téléphone. Un message de la part de Nino. Il le lut, rigola et prit un manteau. Il allait sortir voir son meilleur ami. Il avait beaucoup à lui raconter. Il avait vu Chat Noir sauver Paris. Il sentait qu'il allait se venter à ce propos. Plagg le suivit en se cachant. C'était une splendide journée.

Dans une chambre, une femme se tenait devant la télé. Elle zappa pour une chaîne d'information lorsqu'elle tomba avec étonnement sur l'action des deux supers héros. Elle écarquilla les yeux, recula et s'assit sur le lit, semblant être bouleversée. Elle amena sa main à sa bouche et une larme dévala sur sa joue, puis une autre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Et elle murmura.

 _Je savais que tu la trouverais mon fils._

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Laissez un commentaire pour votre passage ça me ferait plaisir !**

 **Gwena'**


End file.
